


A Spot of Brandy

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Lady Isabella has too much to drink one night, and Charlotte helps her to bed.





	A Spot of Brandy

At around half past two in the dead of night, the party had eventually died down. Few people were left at Lady Isabella’s manor, straggling about as they attempted to find their own two feet and make their way back to their own homes and hovels. It had certainly been a night to remember, though the probability of it actually being remembered through all the alcohol and charas was very little. 

“It’s going to take weeks to get that smell out,” Lucy pointed out as she helped Charlotte make their way around the estate, shooing strangers and friends alike from the home. She was referring to one particular greasy chara resin stain on the carpet, emitting the skunky scent into the air. Charlotte huffed in annoyance, knowing Lady Isabella would be less than pleased in the morning to find the stain as well as the scent. 

“Brilliant,” Charlotte muttered, her foot kicking the leg of a man lying in front of one of the loveseats. He grunted, turning over before she gave him another kick and he began to gather himself. “Get out,” Charlotte motioned towards the door, picking up an opened bottle of whiskey from the ground and topping it with a cap, setting it on the table. The man grumbled to himself as he stumbled his way out of the home, the last of the bunch. “Don’t worry yourself with the mess, Sprat. Do you need somewhere to sleep?” She asked as she noticed Lucy making her way around the room and picking up discarded glasses and bottles. 

“Are you sure?” Lucy asked as she set some pillows back onto the couch and fluffed them, having being used to cleaning up after the girls on Greek Street when she was growing up. Charlotte hummed in response focusing on other things; now that the house was empty, she had a chance to find Lady Isabella who’d she drifted from towards the last hour of the night - or lost, more like. “No, I should be heading back. Relieve Fanny for the night.” Lucy added, shaking her head as she smoothed her hands over the front of her dress. 

“Go on and take the carriage home. I don’t want you walking about alone.” Charlotte instructed lightly, motioning to the carriage driver who was standing at the front door should anybody need his services. The sisters shared an affectionate hug and kiss goodnight, and a moment later, Charlotte was left alone in the front foyer. Taking a big inhalation of air and rolling her eyes at the strong scent of marijuana, Charlotte began to make her way through the estate in search of her beloved.

She found Lady Isabella in the kitchen, the heiress leaning on the island in the center as she chewed on cold slices of pineapple. She didn’t seem to be paying anything around her any attention, a childish smile on her face as she munched happily on the yellow fruit with her white wig askew atop her head. Charlotte tried to suppress a laugh at the obviously drunk woman, who, had she not been leaning on the counter, Charlotte was sure would have fallen over right there. “Taste good?” The young bawd smiled as she made her presence known, walking into the room and coming up beside Lady Isabella. One arm wrapped around the older woman’s waist, helping her stand up a little straighter as Charlotte was sure she would complain about her back in the morning. 

“I’ve tasted sweeter,” the socialite drawled with a smirk, a small stream of pineapple juice dribbling down her chin as she bit into another piece of fruit without her noticing. 

“Oh my, Lady Fitzwilliam. I’ve got the tiniest inkling that you’ve had a few too many glasses of brandy.” Charlotte chuckled in amusement, her hand coming up to gently wipe the juice away with her fingers, thumb brushing across Lady Isabella’s bottom lip before capturing them in a small kiss. “Wait-” Charlotte stilled for a moment when she pulled away, nose coming close to Lady Isabella’s lips with a small sniff, and was soon followed by a wicked, somewhat surprised smile. “Your Ladyship, do I smell skunk?” 

Lady Isabella just looked at Charlotte with a somewhat blank expression, before the older woman let out a happy, melodious laugh that was like music to Charlotte’s ears. It was so full hearted and genuine, like it had been bubbling inside the woman for ages and needed to escape. In actuality, Charlotte knew it was just the mix of alcohol and hash. But it was still a lovely sound to hear. “I cannot believe you.” Charlotte shook her head with laughter, balancing Lady Isabella as the woman lounged her weight over her lover.

“Mm, but you still love me.” That was something that was still new in the relationship, but the words made Charlotte smile with affection. 

“And it grows more each day.” She offered in response with a grin, helping Lady Isabella keep herself standing as she began to lead the woman towards the staircase. There was a fit of giggles as Charlotte attempted to get the both of them up the stairs, tripping over their feet and dresses and landing a few times in a mess of hair and fabric. When finally they were able to make it to their bedroom, Lady Isabella threw herself onto the mattress of their bed, fully clothed on her back. 

There was a comfortable silence between them as Charlotte undressed for a moment, taking off her jewelry and air extensions before turning her attention to Lady Isabella. Presently, the older woman was holding a pillow to her chest, humming softly as her head rolled to the side to watch Charlotte prepare for bed. “You’re so beautiful.” Isabella offered through slightly slurred speech, pushing herself up onto her side and leaning on her elbow.

“And you’re drunk.” Charlotte retorted cheekily, moving forward to begin helping Lady Isabella undress. “…but thank you.” The younger woman flashed a cute smile, starting to take Lady Isabella’s shoes off. “How are you feeling right now?” She asked her softly, hands running up Lady Isabella’s calves over her stockings in appreciation before setting the shoes aside. Charlotte reached forward to take her beloved’s hand, dragging her forward lightly so that she was in a sitting position easy enough for Charlotte to get behind her on the bed and begin to take the bobby pins out of her hair. 

“I can…” Lady Isabella paused for a moment, taking a deep breath while Charlotte worked at her wig, “absolutely perform sexually if so desired.” She nodded, eyes closing for a moment as she leaned her head back into Charlotte. This caused the bawd to burst into a small fit of laughter as she continued to untangle the white extensions. 

“That’s not what I meant, you ditz.” She continued to laugh, wishing she was writing down the things her usually oh so put together lover was saying. Finally she took hold of her wig gently, lifting it from its place atop Isabella’s head and setting it on one of the bare mannequin heads on the vanity. “Are you feeling ill?” She clarified, chuckling as she took the hair net and slid it from Isabella’s scalp, taking the pins that rested underneath out as well. Lady Isabella’s dark tresses fell in waterfalls around her shoulders and face, making Charlotte’s heart swell with admiration. 

The socialite only shook her head, sending ringlets of hair scattering about her face. Charlotte moved to begin undoing the ribbons of Lady Isabella’s dress, expert fingers working nimbly at the fabric of the familiar body. “Come on, love. Up you go.” She instructed helpfully, standing up off the bed and helping Lady Isabella do the same when it was time to slide the layers of clothing off of her. Layer by layer Lady Isabella shrugged off the clothing happily, glad to feel free in her body and home. When finally they were finished, Charlotte moved to one of the closets to go and get a chemise for the heiress. But the older woman just climbed into the bed, naked as night, bunching the duvet around her nude body as she smiled at Charlotte fondly. 

“…come.” Lady Isabella mumbled as she made herself comfortable, wanting Charlotte to join her in bed. It was an offer too hard to resist as the harlot climbed into the master bed, and Lady Isabella immediately relinquished the warmth of the blanket to share the heat Charlotte was providing instead. Nude body wrapping around Charlotte’s like a snake, Lady Isabella for once became the tiny spoon as her head rested on Charlotte’s clothed chest. Charlotte quite liked the clingy version of Isabella. There was a soft silence between them for a moment. 

“I wish you were mine.” It was quiet and weak, almost as if she didn’t even want it to be a real thought. Lady Isabella’s fingers wrapped around the fabric of Charlotte’s chemise, as if she’d slip away in the night. “Completely.” She added in a whisper, nose brushing her lovers neck affectionately. 

Charlotte tried not to allow her heart to break at the words. Of all people besides her family, Charlotte knew Lady Isabella loved her on a level that was frightening for even her to come to terms with. And it couldn’t be easy having to share that love with every man who had fifteen shillings laying in his pocket. In every way she wished she was Isabella’s too. 

“Hey,” she cooed softly, pulling back so that she could meet Lady Isabella’s eyes with her own. The older woman’s gaze was glassed over with a sheet of tears that hadn’t fallen, as if she were trying to keep herself from falling apart. Charlotte’s hands cupped her face tenderly, wanting desperately to take away all of those bad thoughts. She blamed it on herself for letting the silence go on for so long. “I am yours.” She assured her, pressing her lips to Isabella’s forehead. “And no cull can change that.” 

Lady Isabella reached up to wipe one of the stray tears from her cheek, sniffling lightly. “He can try.” She mumbled in a childlike voice as she cast her eyes downwards and played with the collar of Charlotte’s slip. Charlotte chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she locked her fingers between Isabella’s, bringing them to her lips and kissing softly. 

“Just trying won’t lead to succession, darling.” She reassured, hating to see her beloved upset. This seemed to appease the intoxicated woman beside her, who snuggled deeper into Charlotte’s hold. “…I love you,” she stated simply, voice quiet and vulnerable in a very non Charlotte fashion. The words sent Lady Isabella reeling with happiness, a laugh bubbling from her lips. This made Charlotte smile, glad to see she was succeeding in pulling her away from her thoughts.

“Mm,” Lady Isabella hummed in satisfaction, the giggles still rocking her body, “I love you more.” The socialite slurred, a sloppy kiss marking Charlotte’s collar bone after.


End file.
